mydaughterneedsanabortionfandomcom-20200214-history
SiopeDude
Biography Origin SiopeDude, otherwise known as Abortion Dad's past is mostly unknown. He hates children because he was a failed abortion, and he feels like he's required to fulfill something in causing one. He's ripped, usually able to take on security and any random joe he finds in public. First appearing in Pinkin Lark for the song Rip It Out in the background talking to his daughter to get her an abortion. Introduction to Pinkin Lark SiopeDude was introduced into Pinkin Lark on the recording day of Pinkin Lark VS Capcom. Sokkuman informing him and Abortion Daughter to argue about having an abortion because of her age, him attempting to fulfill his lifelong dream. Not a large fan of Nu-Rock but not opposed to it, he's debuted in many songs of the Pinkin Lark VS Capcom Album, and in some BBC Sides. Becoming part of the band relatively quickly. Quotes "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" - SiopeDude expresses his excitement to listen to some Pinkin Lark "Fuckin' Nigger. You're abortion fluid." - SiopeDude dehumanizing Green Sokkuman "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS USED TAMPON DOING IN THE TRASH" - Explains his growing disdain to his Daughter "YOU'RE FUCKING 13 DID YOU HAVE AN ABORTION?" - Learning the truth "TOMMY? THAT PIECE OF SHIT? HE'S 2!" - Anger incarnate "THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NO I'M YOUR DAD" - Throws Authority "YOUR MOM IS IN THE GRAVEYARD FOR A REASON." - Threatens his daughter "I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET IN THE CAR" - And.. Again... "I'M GONNA PUNCH THAT BABY OUT OF YOUR UTERUS IF YOU DON'T GET IN THE CAR" - And..... Again.... "All the other jews with their pumped up shoes...." - In ecstasy about the Holocaust 2 "Shut the fuck up no one cares." - Force Pinkin Lark to lose motivation "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" - SiopeDude kicks Mr. Chow Wong's backpack across the room. "Hey faggot gimme your lunch money." - Tells Mr. Chow Wong to give him the money he got from his factory job. "FUCK YOU!" - Telling off Lego Store employee "Boy do I love Sour Cream." - If he don't like sour cream, he don't know what he likes. "STAY IN THE FUCKING CAR. '''STAY IN THE CAR.'"'' -He sure is a loving father "Sir, how're you doing?" "GOOD, YOU?" -Green Sokkuman and Siope Dude "I'M GONNA FUCKING BREAK YOUR ARMS." -Siope Dude wants his daughter to get an abortion really bad. "I"M GONNA '''FUCK YOU UP."' -Really fucking bad. ''"ALL I DID WAS THROW A HAT. ALRIGHT, FUCK!" -Siope Dude after being removed from GameStop by a manlet. "So I guess in English it would be...'Fuck You, God!'" "YES!" -An African man and Siope Dude "But none of them, will ever fuck you, the way I do!" "WHAT THE FUCK?" -Siope Dude finds out who got his daughter impregnated. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET ON THE FIELD." -One of his slaves tries to escape. "I'M CLOSING THE FUCKING STORE." -Abortion is outlawed. "SQUEEZE THE BABY'S NECK!" -Abortion Dad listens to Creed. "I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECK!" -to a disabled child. Discography Pinkin Lark VS Capcom * Intro- Tard * One Step Closer (To the fridge)- Beginning intro * What a colorfree world- Cracker * Rip It Out- Abortion Dad * Stock Market- Hitler * Slob On My Knob- Vocals * Zero- Bully * Outro- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * Wong- Sour Cream * My Dick(Cover)- Vocals BlackBodies2 * Intro- Abortion Dad * Legs Divide- Abortion Dad * Hit The (Gamestop) Floor- Himself * You Got a Fiend in You- Abortion Dad * Abortion Dad Visits Africa- Take a wild guess * Stretched Out- Cracker * Whatever I Have Become- Laughs hysterically * Pinkin Lark Gets Down- Vocals * Outro- Abortion Dad * With Arms Wide Open- Abortion Dad * Wizzro Gang- Abortion Dad * killing cover- Vocals * Pizza Hut PSA- Himself Trivia * SiopeDude isn't actually racist, nor does he think abortion should be forced upon anyone unwilling. * SiopeDude is generally the most manipulative of the group, but he doesn't typically enforce it onto anyone. * SiopeDude is actually really fuckin' short. * SiopeDude is generally emotionless.